Where were you?
by Skinny P. Sawyer
Summary: The Cullen's take on seeing 9/11 on the news short one-shot


I was staring in pure shock at the television screen. This _couldn't _happen. My whole family was holding hands with eachother, Esme and I were already crying. Why, _how,_ could anyone even _think _of murdering all those innocent people. People who never thought they would be dying today.

Suddenly, another plane came into view, melting into the south tower:

"_Oh my goodness! The South tower of the World Trade Center has been hit!" _the reporter shouted in shock. I screamed in terror and devestation. Carlisile even looked like he could be crying. My whole family watched the TV as the horrible black smoke rose against the georgeous east coast sky. Devestating. Lives. People. Families. All taken by this terrible attack. Jasper and Esme wrapped their arms around me.

Then I had an idea: I took Esme's and Jasper's hands, and they joined hands with the others:

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch, like me,_

_I once was lost but now I'm found, _

_Was blind but now, I see._

_O beautiful for spacious skies,_

_For amber waves of grain,_

_For purple mountain majesties_

_Above the fruited plain!_

_America! America!_

_God shed his grace on thee_

_And crown thy good with brotherhood_

_From sea to shining sea!_

_God Bless America,_

_Land that I love._

_Stand beside her, and guide her_

_Thru the night with a light from above._

_From the mountains, to the prairies,_

_To the oceans, white with foam_

_God bless America, My home sweet home."_

We continued to sing as we watched the towers fall in seemingly slow motion...

_**MY STORY**_: On September 11, 2001, I was three years old. My dad worked in D.C. He saw the smoke from the Pentagon from the roof of his building. He called my mom and was able to make it out of D.C. before the lockdown. He picked my sister up from school and came home where my mom and I were. I dont remember it much, But I wont ever forget 9-11-01.

_Where Were You (When the world Stoped Turning)_

_-Alan Jackson_

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you in the yard with your wife and children_

_Or working on some stage in L.A.?_

_Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_

_Risin' against that blue sky?_

_Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_

_Or did you just sit down and cry?_

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_

_And pray for the ones who don't know?_

_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_

_And sob for the ones left below?_

_Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blue_

_And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_

_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_

_And look at yourself and what really matters?_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell_

_you the difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love_

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you teaching a class full of innocent children_

_Or driving down some cold interstate?_

_Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor_

_In a crowded room did you feel alone?_

_Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?_

_Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened_

_Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_

_Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages_

_Or speak to some stranger on the street?_

_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_

_Or go out and buy you a gun?_

_Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_

_And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_

_Did you stand in line and give your own blood?_

_Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_

_Thank God you had somebody to love?_

_[Repeat Chorus 2x]_

_And the greatest is love._

_And the greatest is love._

_Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day? _

_**Whats your 9/11/01 story. Leave it in comments. God Bless America...**_


End file.
